Clueless As They Come
by BrokenAxelDoll
Summary: Figgy! One little mistake at a party changed Fang's life forever. Iggy gets hurt and Max gets in the way too much! The world is still in trouble but the guys try to live a normal life with Max's mom and sis. Haven't read after the book FANG so don't spoil it for me please! Rated M for yaoi and other delicious context that come with it! YUM :3
1. Heart, Don't Get Involved Please!

**This is my Thrid FanFic and I wanted to see how Dark and Light mesh together. They Probably would make Cookies and Cream Ice cream... Yummm :3 xD**

**Don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters because they belong to the awesome James Patterson. And if I did own them there would be too much smut mixed with yaoi, yuri, incest and other shizz. :3**

_Fang's POV~_

Drowning in my sorrow seemed to be the best idea right about now. I didn't want to though, but every part of my body was commanding me to drink until the sun came up and showed me that the night had been wasted away. Something stopped me for while from doing it but still didn't completely take away my will to go on with my earlier plan. Every time I replayed the scene in my head, the outcome still didn't make sense no matter how I looked at it. I tried to see what it was that I did or said to make him storm off like that, I mean it was really odd even for Iggy to leave all of a sudden. Even if he couldn't see, he dashed out the house like nothing and if i wasn't mistaken I even saw a glitter in his eyes like if he was going to cry.

'Maybe I should go and talk to him and see what's bothering him or to figure out whats on his mind', that seemed like a better solution. But if that didn't work, there was a spot calling for me at the bar down the street.

_Iggy's POV~_

I hated the fact that Fang said that! Even Angel shared a look of surprise, that I refuse to show upon my face. And the fact that she could read my mind added to my misery. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why am I acting like a little bitch.

Well...

Earlier this night, me and the gang were at this party Ella was throwing and everyone was mingling except for me and Fang. I really didn't mind, I had the hugest crush on him and he always seemed to try to get away from Max and always found a way to drag me away with him. We ended up on the bottom of the stairs just talking to random chicks that come up to us and try to take me away from Fang to do 'hang out' with them. Of course I turned them down, because it was all part of Max's plan. We see her talking to groups of girls and seconds later they come up to me with similar stories. It was really sad that she tried that hard to do it and sometimes I wish we could just stamp a sign on her forehead that states 'DESPERATE' , maybe that would make her crawl into a little hole and zip it.

After a while, a girl comes up to us and she looks pretty nice and timid, it almost seemed like she was going to break if you tried to touch her. She asks us if we were gay...' O.o Wtf?! This is the randomest shyt I have heard today. And trust me I have heard weirder and randomer shyt then this, but seriously!'

My cheeks felt so red that I felt like I was boiling and I did my best to hide it behind my hair and I was about to speak to her but Fang beat me to it.

"We're just bros, Love. Best friends til the end, bros before hoes, you know the usual shinanigans.", he said.

In that moment, I felt that my heart had just stopped and started to crumble and the blood that was suppose to circulate through it started to just bleed on top of whats left of it.

For some reason my body was acting on its own, like my mind wasn't in control and I just started to get up and leave. I didn't know where and the more I thought about it, the faster I had to get out of there. It was as if I couldn't breathe and the only way I could get oxygen was to get away from everyone. I booked it and as soon as I was outside and away from everyone, I spread my wings and soared into the air. The wind felt so good through my feathers, it almost felt like ages since I flew. Ever since we started to live a somewhat 'normal' life, none of us ever saw the need to use our wings anymore, but some release from everything and everyone felt really good.

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

First thing's first, I have to figure out where Iggy would of gone to. To be honest he could be half way around the globe for all I know, but at the same time I dont think he would of gone that far from us but maybe far enough for it to be secluded. I wonder how hard could it be to find a blind guy with wings...Blind guy.

Huh...you know now that I though about it a little bit, it almost seemed like yesturday that we were being called kids and Ig used to be called the blind kid. Just thinking about how much he has grown really astounds me. I mean he went from being a very lean, flat kid to a very tall guy, he even grew a very well built six pack and pecks, even his hair grew out and he almost looks like a character from a manga, you know the ones that were suppose to be in a mob or mafia or something. But even so, he was so cool, suave and just the thought of him without his shirt, just showing off his body made my mouth water an-...

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ?! Why would I think of him like that? And now that I think about it more, I keep remembering what the girl asked us, and how Ig went still for a while, and when I answered the girl, he just reacted...Maybe thats what...'

Oh... Now that explains alot. I swear I felt like the biggest dumb ass for not putting 2 and 2 together. And I was suppose to be the smart one...*Sigh* But if I do see him how should I react. I mean I dont even know if I have feelings for him or if I even went that way. 'Well there's only one way to find out'

First I have to find the one person that can actually sense him even from a far distance. When I got to the house she found me before I even had a chance to look for her. I sometimes hated that she could do that and she does it without us knowing but whatever, it does come in handy. Angel started to give me directions on a piece of paper without a word and finally told me to not to fuck it up. I knew she meant them to comfort me but it wasnt helping cuz what if I cant return his feelings, then thats' gonna be a problem cause I dont want to ruin our bond. I hope I havent fucked up anything yet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I sometimes wish I could trade place with the other guys but as the thought kept going through my mind I'd prefer not to. Being blind left my mind to do its work and imagine all sorts of things like imagining how Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Fang looked like.

Fang...

Is that how he really feels? Not that I dont like it but I was kinda expecting at least a lil more. Maybe his sexual preferences aren't the same as mine. But he's always brush off most girls that come up to him or that try to get attached.

Maybe I should just tell him how I feel because if I dont, I can see myself being like the guy from Good Luck Chuck, not that I wouldn't mind the sex but I dont think the girls would be too please it they can't 'get it up'. Well let me at least find my way back to the house from where Iwas...But where am I? 'Shyt...Well maybe if I did a 180 I could just go back the way i came. Let me give it a try'

'I wonder if anyone even noticed that I've been gone. I bet they haven't noticed and dont even care.' Just the thought made my eyes start to sting with tears of anger, it even made my wings pump for more speed. I felt like that sky was my own paradise, where I wouldnt be judged by what I was or or liked. I felt so liberated and I never wanted it to end. But everything comes to an end. I mean i'll get tired sooner or later, or someone will stop me. What a world have the so-called gods created, while they live in their own heavens where they can weive it to their will.

I was so lost in my thought that my brain barely caught up with the pain that shot through me that instant. I felt like I was hit with a boulder but as I tried to guess, I felt his soft hair and realized it was Fang who crashed into me and now we were spiraling down towards the ground. I was going to grab him and avoid our certain death but my arms and wings didnt want to respond, my head was spining. I was commanding my body to move but it was almost as if I was shutting down in the freaking sky. At least I'm going to die with my beloved...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I have to stop our fall fast before we turn into a human-bird splatter. I know this is going to hurt but its better to live with some bruises then not to live. I snapped my wings open, and the pain stung but I ignored it and I grabbed Iggy so tight that I heard his back crack. 'Note to self: apologize for that if we make it, but first priority is to make sure he's safe.' And I pushed my wings as hard as I could so I can at least stop our fall, when my wings couldn't take it anymore I closed them and hoped for the best. When we fell, I hit the ground first with all of Ig's body weight on top of me, he felt like the heaviest duffle bag I have ever had on me. I sat up, and pushed his off of me gently and examined if i he had any bruises on him. I lifted his shirt and saw a couple of minor bruises where I tackled him but other then that he seemed in tact. I realized how sexy his chest looked under the stars and how it felt under my hands and I couldn't help but run my hands over it. I stopped and just looked at him for a while, how helpless he looked, so vulnerable and peaceful. I could of never thought that i had hurt him in anyway and if I did I felt like a total dick.

I layed him down on the nearest tree I found and I just started to talk to him even though he was knocked out. It just seemed easier them having him be awake and looking at me ( even though he cant see ), it feel like he can see right through me. Better now then never. So I started by apoligizing to him, telling him that I didnt know he liked guys, even telling him how I probably felt about him. I just let it all out and I didnt even see him waking up, so when he touched my leg I tensed up not wanting to look at him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I could faintly feel something roaming on my body. My first instinct was to attack but I willed myself not to, I waited until all my senses were in unision but the sound of Fang's voice halted any movements that I had planned next. He was speaking, I didn't know if it was to me or to someone else but I just stayed there immobile until it was the right time. "Iggy...I didn't know how you felt and I said that without even considering how you felt. I thought that you just felt a sibling type of bond towards me. But when I tried to figure out what went wrong, and I cant believe it took me this long to find out, but when you ran out like that I didnt know at first and then it hit me. And when I thought about it over and over in my head, I decided to try to see how I felt about the fact that you like me, or liked me because I think I screwed up, and I think I might like you too. But I wont ever find out because I think I really messed up and you wont ever speak to me again. I wish things could of been different because I wanted to be closer to you and stay togeth-"

I reached out to him and ended up touching his thigh. I felt him tense up and knew that I had his attention. "Hey dont sound so depressed. You act like I just died in your arms or something", I said to him.

I could hear the relief and uneasiness in his sigh and took that moment to sit up against the tree. I beckoned him closer to me and waited until I felt his body heat on the left side of my body. We sat there in silence until I sorted out my thoughts. "Fang...I should of told you this a long time ago. I've had a huge crush on for a while now. I have tried to see if it was only lust for you but its not. I love alot of things about you. I loved when you encourage the gang when we were in one of those moods we get when we're stressed because the world is in some type of danger. I loved when you laugh at my corny jokes. And I don't know what I would do if you didn't calm me down when someone pissed me off or wh-." I was cut short by something soft pressing against my mouth and I realized that it was Fangs' own on mine. I didn't know how to react to it, but I knew I died because this would not happen in real life. So I went with it because if this was my own little heaven I might as well enjoy it like it might never happen again.

Before I could do anything, he pulled back gasping, appearantly he was holding his breathe the whole time. I could feel his eyes on me and I started to fidget, but I still waited until he said something. He finally spoke up, which was a relief for me, and I hoped that it was something better then what I was thinking. "I had to do it to see if my feelings for you are real and not just out of sympathy for you. And its not just a brotherly love either."

My face just lit up with so much joy that I thought I was burning up in the summer sun, only it was night time and the middle of March. Then my smile dropped. I had to make sure it wasn't just to make me feel better or sympathy even though he said it wasnt. I grabbed his face gently and kissed him. I felt caught him of guard again. 'Hehe~ score 2 for me.' But he caught me off guard when he kissed me back, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I wouldn't be surprised if fireworks started to shoot into the sky right now. But now I knew that this was real, and not my imagination, and probably the start of more turmoil with the rest of them.

Crap...

**Give Me Some Time For The Next Chapter I've Been Pretty Busy, Oki. Review Pweez For Help!**


	2. Desperation Needs To Hit The Bucket!

Chapter 2-Desperation Needs To Get Kicked In The Ass!

_Fang's POV_

As me and Iggy turned to go back to the house, I thought about all of the things we could do and unfortunately all of the turmoil it will cause for everyone in the house, especially Max.

Damn. And just when things looked good. I mean I know that Angel wont mind it. I doubt Nudge would since she's usually reading gay manga books. Gazzy might freak a little to know his closest best friend is queer but other then that we were all set to go.

I looked at Iggy, who was flying under me, and noticed the uneasiness around him. Maybe he was thinking the same thing was and didnt know how to deal with it. I wanted to reassure him and tell him that everything would be ok, but to be honest, I dont if it will be, with all that's gone wrong and the fact that we almost lost some of the others, how would Iggy react if something happened to me?

Reluctantly I pushed the thought away and just enjoyed the moment of tranquility I had left. I saw the house coming into view and told Ig to land in about 200 ft. With exact persision he landed on the front lawn, which was amazing on how he can time it perfectly.

We were greeted by worried faces, except for Angel, and were ambushed by the gang in seconds. Max saw my bruises and almost got a heart attack, she started bombarding me with questions but I ignored them all.

"Relax. We tackled each other in the air and we fell into a couple of trees thats all," I told them. Max gave me a look like if she didnt believe me, even if it was partially true. My brain felt a slit tickle and I knew who it was. ' You can see everything that happened but not a peep about it to anyone until we are ready. Got it?' I looked at her and she nodded her head to me. Good. Now I had to see if I can evade everyone for a while so I can talk more with Ig.

"Guys, can me and Iggy have some time for ourselves so I can help him out", they looked at me with confused faces, "so we can clean up", nothing still, "its my turn to keep guard of Iggy while he takes a shower."

The collective 'Ohs' made me want to face palm everyone of them. So I guided Ig away from everyone but not before seeing Angel wink at me and making me blush all the way to our rooms. We went to his so we can lay out his clothes on the bed, then I told Ig to strip his clothes. He hesitated for a bit. I knew it was a little awkward but we have to get this over with.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

When Fang told me to strip off my clothes, I felt very self-conscious, yeah we been living together almost all our lives and we have done this before. But now the circumstances are different, he knows how I feel about him and he somewhat feels the same way. My thoughts stopped as I felt him near me and he started to unbotton my shirt and when he reached the last one his hand brushed against my shoulders as he took it off me. I shivered unwillingly and he noticed it because he asked me if I was cold.

"No its ok" i replied.

"Ok, so do you want to take of your pants or do you want me to do that?", he asked.

I felt my face heat up to like a million degrees, "T-t-thats ok I can d-d-do it mys-self", I stuttered. I swear if he took them off me he would see how hard I was getting and I would probably jizz just by imagining him there doing stuff. I turned so that he wouldnt see and told him to pass me a towel. When he did, I covered my lower half and he took me to the bathroom. Everyone had to take turns keeping an eye on me while I took a shower in case an accident happens, like that time when I slipped on the soap that fell on the floor and had a concusion. But now that me and Fang had had our "romantic moment", it made me self-concious and made me want to just hide in a dark hole somewhere. As I slipped into the bathtub, I closed the curtains and turned the faucet on and let the cool water run on my head and down my back. It felt so relaxing, that my mind wondered off involuntarily to the thought on the guy that was not even 5 feet away from me. How his body would feel against mine, pressing against my back, his lean muscles taunting me, his hands roaming over my chest, that made me moan just at the thought. I covered my mouth as quickly as i just realized it, hoping that he hadn't heard.

"Iggy? Are you ok? Are you in any kind of pain?" he asked. If I don't respnd quickly he's going to panic.

I wasn't quick enough because I heard the shower curtains and I heard him suck in air. I felt his hand go to my abdomen, lightly touching it and made me wince at a pain I wasn't aware of. Automatically my hand went over his trying to clutch my belly an I felt the most wonderful sensation run through my arm and run all over my body, it felt like I was shocked with electricity. I wanted to feel it more, yearned for that sensation again, so I reached up to touch his face and felt him shiver lightly but pressed his cheek to my hand. He reminded me of a kitten, wanting the touch of his master.

"Fang? C-c-can you k-kiss me, p-please?", I felt so nervous, that I reminded myself of porky pig.

His lips interupted my train of though for the second time tonight. It felt so wonderful, I wanted to melt into him and become one, I needed more of his touch and his lips, I ran my hand behind his neck and curled my fingers in his hairs. We were wet and I noticed we were still in the shower and the water was getting him we as well, his clothes would be drenched and he might catch a cold. I broke the kiss and told him we should get changed and talk to the others about our situation. He agreed but not before stealing a quick kiss from me, even if he's new to this he is very bold to do that.

So we got changed and told everyone to gather in the living room. They wanted to know what it was about but all I told them was that it's important and can't wait.

'Oh God help'.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

'OK. We can do this. I want to be able to try.' It's funny how my life flipped upside down in a matter of hours, but it was gonna be worth it. The thought of losing Iggy was too much, I didn't even know that he was tha important to me. Of course I always loved him as a brother, but now it felt like something unlocked inside me and round-house kicked me for being stupid. *Sigh* 'Alright lets do this.' I took Ig's hand, squeezed it to reassure him and directed him to the living room, where we were greeted by curious eyes and annoyed ones from Max.

"Everyone take a seat if you haven't already. We have to tell you guys something." I waited untileveryone settled down before dropping the bombshell on them."Me and Iggy like each other and we are going to date each other."

Instantly, Max bursted into the ultimate fit. I swear I have never seen her so red or even furious to the point where she looked like a balloon about to pop.

"What?! You have to be kidding! Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes, cause if it is, it isnt funny. You're going to tell me that all those time you have been near me are just some kind of way for you to mess with my feelings? I thought you like me." she shouted at me.

"Hey, all those times it was _**you**_ trying to get near me and if you havent noticed i've been diliberately ignoring you and trying to avoid you at all costs!" I almost spat in her face when I said it. "And if you dont like it we can leave!"

"NO!", Gazzy, Nudge and Angel said in unision.

"This is so cool! I have gay brothers! Its like a japanese romance in the flesh. Unrequited love and incest mixed up. This is sooo exciting." Nudge said, clapping her hands and jumping gleefully like a school girl.

"Are you really gay, Ig?" Gazzy asked, tugging at the sleeve of the blondes shirt and looking at him with those innocent eyes of his. Iggy nodded in the direction of the voice, facing Gazzy exactly in the face."Why didnt you tell me? I would of understood you know." he said it with that cheeky smile of his.

Angel just sat there while we all said what we had to say, she knew what everyone was thinking and it really bugged me that I had to ask for her help but I really had no choice right now because it seemed like Max wanted to choke us til death. Mentally I sent her a message of distress. Instantly she went to Max and looked her in the eyes.

"Max...", she looked deeply into her eyes and we all saw, with the exception of Iggy, Max calm down and dropped on the floor mumbling to herself before she fell asleep.

"Thanks"

We all seemed to snap out of a trance, because automatically Nudge, The Gasman and Angel were dragging Max to her room. I just hoped they decided to strap her down somehow.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ M R ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

I felt like a whirlwind just blew in here. First I was hearing Max in a rampage and the next thing I hear is Fang telling me to follow him so we can have some quiet time. He takes me to my room and directs me to the bed, we sit there for a while. He was so close to me that I could feel the body heat radiating off of him, instantly my pants start to tent and I shift so that I can try and hide it but to no vail.

I heard him chuckle. "Would you like some help with that?" he said. I had a bad feeling when he asked me that. "Nah, it's al-r-right, i'll just go to the bath-r-room." I said to him and started to get up but was pulled by my wrist and thrown on my bed.

"How about I help you instead? I mean I am your boyfriend. Isn't this the kind of things couples do for each other?" he said.

His lips were on my neck before I could even react, just the feel of his tongue was intense as he licked my neck and nibbled up all the way to my ear and nipped at it, making me shiver. Being blind was a perk for me because it heightened my senses and made every move of his unpredictable, and even more delicious. He went down and and sucked at my nipples through my shirt, the friction so odd but sweet nonetheless, he pinched the other one, rubbing and pulling it til it perked up and stayed that way. He seemed to want more and took my shirt off, almost ripping it off, and flicked both of my nipples causing me gasp so loud that it might of been heard outside, I really hoped it didn't.

"I thought you were gonna help me, not make it worse!"

"Shh. Who said I'm not gonna help? I'm just gonna make you feel way better." He gave me a wicked smile that reminded me a little of the chesire cat.

He started leaving wet kisses down my stomach and so light on the wound from earlier that I barely felt it. He then started to kiss the bulge that formed on in my jeans. I bucked my hips but he anticipated this and held my hips down with his hands.

"Fang? Have you done this before? You seemed to know alot...", I said squirming under him.

"Nope, never. Just read about it alot", and with that he continued and unzipped my pants, pulled them down and took them off completely, throwing them somewhere behind him. All his movements were animalistic now and just made my dick harder in my boxers, if that was possible. He halted his movements and looked at me. He seemed hesitant as he came to his senses. "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean I've never done this before and I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

I haven't ever done this before either and even through all this excitement I felt unsure because in one night he made me cry, knocked me out, made me happy and was about to have his way with me. But isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be like, well except the knocking out part. To go through so much shyt and yet love each other...

Love...

That's what I feel for him, no matter what doubts I may have and even if he's not sure. He rubbed his bulk against mine, causing such a friction I had to use all my willpower to hold back.

"Fang...I want to make you feel good too." I unzipped his pants and tried to push it down with his boxers. He helped of course, finally, both of us completely naked.

He rubbed both our dicks together mixing our precum and rubbing it all over our bases. Fang moved his hand so that he could play with my nipples, trying to increase the feeling. I sat up and searched for his lips, and meshed them together while grabbing his hand that was on our erections and increasing the speed. We seperated from the kiss, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"F-fa-ang. I-i'm about t-."

"Iggy!"

We rode on the waves of euphoria until it subsided. He pulled us both under the covers and we rested there intwined. A thought came to me mind.

"Hey. You told the guys that we were going out but you never asked me out."

"I'm sorry. It just came out and if we are going to try and make this work, I would to spend some alone time with you."

"That still doesn't explain 'the going out without asking' part."

He chuckled. "Right. Iggy, would you go out with me and be my boyfriend, and not neccesarily in that order"

Butterflies started in my stomach, and commanded my body to act cool. But my excitement showed in my voice.

"Yes! *clears throat* "I mean I would love to."

**In The Next Chapter...**

**Fang and Iggy go on there first date! But not everyone is happy. Max tries to sabotage it. Will she succeed? Or will she finally meet a guy who will love her (plus the craziness)? Will she ever let go and move on? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Opinions, suggestion, and stuff is appreciated. It would put my mind at ease a little and let me read more manga online, and maybe enjoy a day of not being a Perfect-Housewife-To-Be. What a depressing thought...Y-Y**

***Inner Sensei Voice* "Be strong young grasshopper. Just because it is a flowers faith to wither does not mean it chose that path"**

**Me: "Huh?"**

**Inner Sensei: -_- "Don't listen to your parents"**

**Me: "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"**

**Inner Voice: " Hey, don't blame it on me. Im the Wannabe-Japanese-Smarts part of you"**

**Insulted by my own subconcious... Harsh T-T**


End file.
